oh_msfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance Within
Vengeance Within (June 24, 2008 - present) is an Extreme Metal band started by Sonny Luciano and hailing from the wastelands of Cleveland, Ohio. History Once you take a listen you will hear just about every genre of Metal in our music! Some Death, Black, Thrash, Heavy, Doom…name it, it’s in our songs! We refuse to be defined and refuse to be caged into a specific genre! We like to vary our tempos, we love to work out melodic parts, and wear our influences on our sleeves all filtered through our artistic vision! This project was started in 2008 with the intention of it being a working/touring band. Unable to find steady members, Sonny decided to make it a studio project in order to release the music. Sonny released the first full length demo “Deifying the Human Intellect” in November 2013. Vengeance Within, while still in its infancy, had been featured on Metal Messiah’s Middle Eastern Mayhem with Yusef radio station and a full feature was done by Misi Themeli from Our City Radio Minneapolis Metal! Also on consistent rotation on Sare’s invasion at www.nuclearrockradio.com. We have won the band of the month contest, voted by fans, at www.metaldevastationradio.com and earned full rotation twice a day on their radio station. We are currently hard at work promoting through various online sources and personal contacts. Our Facebook and YouTube pages have been well received and we are amassing a nice following. With all the positive feedback and the rapid growth of our fan base, Sonny had to put together a solid line-up and get this music out there live! After several personnel changes Sonny Luciano, former Black Trinity guitarist, found a diehard line-up in 2015 consisting of former Apothaeon drummer Luis Ortunio, Blood Coven guitarist Steve Rolf, former From the Depths bassist Arn Argenio, and new comer Damion Royes on vocals! We are currently bringing this sonic devastation to the masses in and out of state!! We have been lucky enough to be the opening act for many bands, varying in genre, and including: Act of Defiance, Unearthly (Brazil), Faith Extractor, Gravewurm, Mushroomhead, Heavyweight HC, Skinned (CO), Black Crown Initiate, After The Burial, Rivers of Nihil, Vindicator, X Factor 1, Torn the Fuck Apart, and Dehumanized (NY). As well as headlining our own shows with local favs like Sodomized, Merciless Reign, Sin-Eater, & Blood Coven. In December 2015, we put out our newest slab, the e.p. “Gods of Deliverance”. The album includes 3 new tracks and 3 tracks from the first demo reworked and re-recorded! We are getting some really positive reviews and are doing our best to push this album out to the public. We are also in the process of writing material for a new full length album. We have 10-11 songs in the works and would love to find a partner in metal to help us get this new music out to as many folks as possible! Members * Damion Royes - Vocals * Sonny Luciano - Guitars * Steve Rolf - Guitars * Luis Ortunio - Drums Discography External Links * Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/VengeanceWithin/?ref=br_rs